A Prime Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A group reborn, from one war to another this family will still together even if they are giant robots now. (A Prime edition of my Human to bot stories)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

This is a human turned mech Prime edition!

It will be like my other two stories only with some different Oc's, a few might be the same though.

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **EARTH**

 **MILITARY BASE**

It was another normal and calm day at the Military base in Nevada, some men were hanging around or down at the shooting range getting a little target practice in while others just relaxed and enjoyed their day off.

"COME BACK HERE!" A male voice yelled.

Well, not a calm day for some people. A rookie ran around the corner with a look of panic on his face as behind him ran an older man with short black hair and emerald green eyes, he had on a black muscle T-shirt with brown baggy camo pants and black combat boots. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags with an Autobot charm hanging off it.

 **NAME** : Conor Williams.

 **AGE** : 30

 **HEIGHT** : 5'9"

 **EYE COLOR** : Emerald green, when his eyes dark it shows he is angry when they lighten he is happy.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Conor is a long-range to mid fighter and likes to use his guns but does know hand to hand combat and is like a tank when he wants to be on the battlefield. But he likes to stick to his weapons when he can.

 **PERSONALITY** : Conor is a stern man when training people but he does have a soft spot for children, he is friends with David and has a deep respect for Alex. He is a lover of weapons and can be grumpy at times, he dislikes being pranked or woken up without reason. He is a fan of transformers and his favorite bot is Ironhide, he often uses Ironhides 'You feeling lucky? Punk?' quote as a joke.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Dynames

"Conor! Calm down!" Behind Conor ran a woman only she was younger and had a playful smirk on her lips, she had short light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She had a faint Italian accent and had on a red T-shirt with green baggy jeans and brown combat boots with a black belt, she had an Autobot symbol necklace around her neck.

 **NAME** : Juliet Lopez.

 **AGE** : 25

 **HEIGHT** : 5'7"

 **EYE COLOR** : Ice blue.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Juliet is the sneakiest and stealthiest of the team, she can get into places and get out unseen. Unless you need a distraction then she's all over it, she likes close combat and is talented with duel blades. She can also to mid-to long-range weapons.

 **PERSONALITY** : Juliet is a laid back person and likes to pull jokes every now and then to liven the place up, she is a fan of transformers alongside her team. She is best friends with Emily and is like a cousin to the girl, she has a habit of swearing in Italian when mad.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Artemis.

"Did someone prank Conor again?" A young woman asked stepping into the corridor as Juliet ran by.

She had shoulder length brown hair with brown almost amber eyes, she had on a long sleeved purple shirt with brown pants and white trainers. She had an Autobot necklace on, she winced a bit as a loud yell reached her ears.

NAME: Emily Ravenwood.

 **AGE** : 23

 **HEIGHT** : 5'6"

 **EYE COLOR** : Amber brown.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Emily is built for speed and flexibility, she is a black belt in martial arts and hand to hand. She is good with long-range to mid but prefers using mid to short range guns.

 **PERSONALITY** : Emily is a kind girl and very sneaky when she wants to be, she often helps Juliet out on missions. She is the scout of the team and is not one to back down from a fight if her friends and family are in danger. She loves transformers and is a big fan of Bumblebee.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Virtue

"Has Conor caught someone again?" A male voice asked stepping into the corridor beside Emily.

The man had black short hair with dark blue eyes, he had on a green top with brown jeans and black combat boots on, he also had a red cross stitched onto his breast pocket and in the middle of it was the Autobot symbol.

 **NAME** : David Harrison

 **AGE** : 39

 **HEIGHT** : 5'8"

 **EYE COLOR** : Dark blue.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : David is more of a defensive fighter but if in danger or if one of his patients are in danger then he will fight back full force, he knows martial arts, hand to hand and has a very scary aim. He knows how to handle long to mid range guns, including sniper rifles if need be.

 **PERSONALITY** : David, while he can be grumpy, does have a wicked sense of humor when in the right situation, he does not like it when his patients don't follow orders and gets very snarky when arguing with his best friend Conor. Many soldiers jokingly call him 'Ratchet in human form' this often gets them a playful glare. David likes transformers and Ratchet is his childhood hero.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Ventus

"Yep, think we should go over and help?" Emily asked looking at David who gave a sigh before nodding.

"We best had, I wish to know what the rookie did to upset him," David said as they took off into a run towards the sounds of yelling and yells of mercy.

They arrived in time to see Conor being held back by Artemis and a young man as the rookie took off like a bat outta hell, the young man chuckles.

"Calm down, Conor, the lad was just having fun after all," He said he had light green eyes with dark brown hair, he had on a gray top with black pants and gray trainers with a brown belt and a black leather jacket. Around his neck was an Autobot necklace and on his head was sunglasses.

 **NAME** : Jack Tyler

 **AGE** : 27

 **HEIGHT** : 5'7"

 **EYE COLOR** : Light green.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : He is a Sabatour and often teams up with Emily or Juliet on missions, he is a close range fighter and likes to use mid-range to close range guns. He is also skilled with a sniper rifle and is great with daggers.

 **PERSONALITY** : Jack can be a bit of a prankster at times and often drags Emily into his pranks, he only does them if he is bored out of his mind or wants a quick laugh. He is a lover of music and transformers, he can be very sneaky when he wants to be but has a lot of respect for his squad leader.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Sonicblast.

"That punk lit up a firecracker under my chair!" Conor yelled while pulling away from Jack.

"So that's what he did? How did he sneak that in?" A deep voice said making the group turn to see a man walk over.

He had dark brown short hair with amber brown eyes and had on a black T-shirt with green baggy camo pants and black combat boots, he also had on a green jacket with an Autobot necklace on.

 **NAME** : Alex Ravenwood.

 **AGE** : 32

 **HEIGHT** : 6'1"

 **EYE COLOR** : Amber brown.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Alex is a close range fighter and is skilled with swords, he can use long range to mid-range guns and if need be sniper rifles. He packs a mean punch and knows how to use daggers up close and personal.

 **PERSONALITY** : Alex is Emily's older brother and he can get a bit protective when it comes to her, he is a great leader and has a nice sense of humor when the situation calls for it. He can also be sarcastic when in the right mood. He has a love of transformers and often sits down to watch the shows or movies with his sister when not on duty.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Saberblade Prime.

"I don't know how he got the stuff but I have my suspicions," Conor said with a huff before sending an all too innocent looking Jack the evil eye.

Alex chuckles saying "Well, he got you good Conor but I think he's learned his lesson, come on. Let's go and relax,"

Conor sighs before following Alex until they made it out of the hanger holding the jets of the base, they all sat along the wall of the hanger and basked in the suns rays.

After a few minutes silence, Juliet spoke up "I wonder," She said making Jack look at her.

"Wonder what?" He asks while putting his sunglasses on.

"What would it be like to live in the Transformers Prime world? I mean they did just finish the third season," Juliet said making Emily nod.

"They did, but I must admit I like season 1 and 2 better," Emily said as she scratched her head.

"Same," Alex said as he leaned forward.

The group began to chat about transformers when a loud noise reached their ears, they tensed up when "INCOMING!" From a soldier was heard.

* **BOOM**!*

A loud explosion ripped through the base near where the group was sending them flying, Alex screamed as he landed painfully on his back. He grunts tried to stay awake only to hiss as a burning pain entered his chest as darkness claimed him.

 **ALEX POV**

"Alex? Alex! Wake up!" A voice yelled making me groan as the muffled voices got louder.

"He's coming around," That was David, I think? Am I in a hospital?

I slowly open my eyes only to jolt fully awake at seeing myself in a misty white place with a huge purple and silver female robot with golden optics above me!

"Alex, you're awake! Thank god," She said with a voice I knew very well.

"Emily?" I asked confused only to pause, was my voice always this deep? I sound like Optimus Prime, only a tone deeper.

Emily nods holding out a hand to help me up, without thinking I reach out and grab her hand only to stare in shock at my now robot hand. I send my sister a confused look which makes her shrug.

"It's happened to the whole squad," She said as I stood to my full height which was very tall around a little bit taller then the Transformers Prime Optimus even that red and blue mech would only come to my chin.

I looked around and quickly saw what Emily had meant, my whole team had become Cybertronians! Juliet was checking out her new arm blades with glee while Jack stood beside her flipping his new visor up and down, David was already checking his scanners out while Conor looked very pleased with his cannons which looked an awful lot like Movie Ironhide's cannons.

"How did this happen?" I asked only to jump as a voice spoke up behind us.

"I see you have all awoken," The voice was deep and powerful, I turn around to face it only to go wide-eyed in shock.

"Primus," Emily gasped beside me as I quickly knelt down in respect with my team doing the same.

"Rise young ones, there is no need to bow," Primus said making us stand up.

"I see you are adjusting well to your new bodies," He said after looked us over one by one.

I nod saying "We are but, why us? Why out of everyone on Earth did you pick us?" I was confused, yes we 're fans of Transformers but why us?

"Yeah, I know a lot of fans who would love to be in our position," Juliet said while holding her hips.

Primus smiles saying "You were chosen because of you're determination, loyalty, and the will and love to protect those you hold dear, I have watched you all in action. You're honor and respect when fighting, most of all you never lose sight of whats important to you,"

I felt my chest warm at his words, I smile saying "Thank you," Primus gave us a nod before turning serious.

"But there is a reason you're here, I along with the Thirteen Primes have a mission for you," Primus said making us go tense.

"What mission?" Jack asked his visor flipping up to show his optics.

Primus held up his hand making a mirror form before us saying "Before I discuss the mission I will first let you see you're new selfs,"

He then fades away leaving us alone, I look over at my friends as Jack steps forward saying "Well, let's take a lookie at my new self,"

He walked over and stood in front of the mirror and let out a chuckle. "Awesome! I look like Movie Jazz, only with light green optics and my face is like the Prime Cartoon," Jack said with a grin as he checked himself over.

It was true, he looked like Movie Jazz only with light green optics and a Prime-ish face. His main color was silver and his joints were grey in color with his visor being blue. His Autobot symbol was on his chest and his height would put him around Transformer's Prime Bumblebee's height.

"Move over, my turn," Conor said as he walked over and gave Jack a playful shove making him chuckle and move away.

Conor took a minute to take his new self in, he then nods saying "I look like movie Ironhide, I like it,"

Conor did look like Movie Ironhide, right down to the cannons on his arms only his helm lacked the damage movie Ironhide had. His emerald green optics stood out on his Prime-ish face, his height was around Ratchet's height and his Autobot symbol was on his left shoulder.

Conor stepped away as David walked over to check himself out, he hummed a bit before nodding saying "I'm seeing a pattern here,"

I chuckled myself, David looked like Movie Ratchet color and all! Except he lacked the bars on his face and had a Prime-ish face instead, his height was the same as Conor and his Autobot symbol was on his chest.

"My turn," Juliet said as she walked over making David move over to stand by Jack who stood with his arms crossed.

Juliet twisted and turned as she checked herself over, she then nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I look like a femme version of Dino off Dark of the Moon," She said while flexing her arm blades.

She did indeed look like a female version of Dino, her frame was built for speed and stealth and her face was Primish with her Ice blue eyes standing out with her apple red paint job and silver joints and waist. Her doorwings twitch a bit her Autobot symbol is on her waist just below her chest, her height was around Bumblebee's height.

Juliet moved to the side as Emily went next, she let out a giggle as she looked herself over. She looked like Movie Bumblebee only with a purple and white paint job and more female build with golden optics, her little head antenna twitch as she looked herself up and down. Her hands had five fingers instead of four, her Autobot symbol was on her helm like movie bee's symbol and her height was around Bumblebee's height.

"Your turn, bro," Emily said as I walked over and stood in front of the mirror and got a big shock!

My body looked like Movie Optimus from the 1st movie, except I had the Prime-ish face with golden optics and a black paint job that had nova blue ghost flames on my lower legs, arms, chest, and hips. My helm was black with my audios being three spikes, almost like Movie Optimus's audios only with a medium spike behind the first big one and an even smaller one behind the medium one they curved around the back of my audio. My Autobot symbol was on my left shoulder and my height was Optimus's height in Transformers Prime, my audio base's spun around as the mirror vanished into thin air.

I step back to stand with my team as Primus reappeared. But, he was now holding something in his hand.

"So, what about this all about then?" Juliet asked while cracking her knuckles.

"You are all familiar with the world you call Transformers Prime?" Primus asked making us nod.

"Sure do! It's our favorite show to watch after a long day," Emily said as she moved to stand by her brother.

"As you know the relics of the Primes are on Earth but there is also something else hidden on Earth," Primus said as he held up his hand to show an S-shaped object.

My optics widen at seeing it. "That's the movie Matrix of Leadership," I said as the object gave off a green glow instead of a blue one.

"Not quite, this is the Allspark Matrix made from a part of the Allspark that was given to Solus Prime to be forged into this," Primus said as the relic glows in his hand.

"Awesome," Emily said as she stood by me.

"I still don't get it, what has any of this got to do with us?" David asked crossing his arms.

"Everything, you six were chosen by both the Thirteen Primes and myself to undertake a mission one of great importance," Primus said making us all tense.

"Details?" Jack asked getting straight to the point.

"To find the Allspark and the other relics on Earth, with the Allspark you can revive Cybertron," Primus said as he closed his hand around the Matrix.

"A very deadly mission with big risks like Megatron," Juliet said as she shivered at the thought of Megatron getting his hands on the Allspark.

"Well, it will be a mission we can not fail," I said as I glanced over at my team.

Emily met my look with a smirk and determined nod, Juliet grins as she said "As long as I get to slice some Cons, I'll be a happy femme,"

"New life, a new war, same old rules, but with better weapons," Conor said as he waved his right arm cannon around.

David whacked Conors arm away saying "Watch where you wave those things!" He then pulled a wrench out and pointed it at Conor's face.

"If you send us back into the afterlife cause of a careless misfire, I'll send you straight to Unicron himself!" David yelled making Conor shut up and give a nod as Emily giggled.

"We're with you all the way Alex, where you go we follow," Jack said making me nod feeling grateful and proud of my team.

I turn back to Primus saying "We accept the mission,"

Primus nods as he said "The Matrix holds the coordinates to the Allspark, it will lead you to it but I'm afraid there is a catch for you all,"

"I knew this was too good to be true, there's always a catch," David said as he put his tool away while sending a small glare at Conor who wisely put his weapons away.

"In order for you to be rebirthed into the Prime world you will have to start from scratch, from Sparklings to adults, this will, in turn, help you adjust to Cybertronian life," Primus said as Jack groans.

"Great! Puberty again!" He said making Juliet pat his back in sympathy.

"This will help with our human memories correct?" I ask making Primus look at me.

"Ineed, your human's memories to others will seem like strange dreams but to you, they will be faint memories. Also, the frames you have right now are actually your future frames, you will be getting them just before the war in preparation for the Allspark mission," Primus explained.

"Wait! So, what will we look like growing up?" Conor asked confused.

Primus smiled before saying "You will find out as you grow up, but now your names, the names you receive now will be given to you by Alpha Trion and the Council of Cybertron,"

I nod, boy this was going to get confusing at some point! Shaking my helm I watched as Primus looked at my sister first.

"Emily, please step forward," Primus said making my sister nod and walk forward before kneeling down in respect.

"Emily, you're new name will be Virtue, while you're birth name is Nadleeh," Primus said making Emily nod.

"Thank you," She then stood up and ran back over to my side.

"Conor step forth," Primus said as Conor grunts before walking forward and doing the same as Virtue.

"Conor, you are now named Dynames but your birth name is HeavyStrike," Primus said making Conor nod.

"It's an honor sir," He said before getting up and walking back over to us.

"David, step forth," Primus said as our grumpy medic walked forward and knelt down.

"You are now named Ventus, but your birth name is Arios," Primus said as David gave a nod in thanks before getting up and returning to our side.

"Juliet," Primus said making Juliet grin as she walked forward and knelt down.

"You are now named Artemis, but your birth name is Stella," Primus said making Juliet nod before gracefully getting up and jogging back over to us.

"Jack," Primus said making Jack walk forward and flip his visor up before kneeling down.

"You are now named Sonicblast, but your birth name will be Rhythm," Primus said making Jack grin.

"Music related name, I dig it," Jack said before getting up and walking back over to us.

"Alex, step forth," Primus said as I took a deep breath before walking forward and kneeling in front of Primus.

I felt my spark skip a bit when he spoke up and asked me something surprising.

"Alex, do you swear on your spark to protect all life and what it stands for? Do you accept the responsibly it brings and will fight for it with your very spark?" Primus asked making me look up at him.

A warmth filled me as I said: "I do, with all that I am!" Something clicked inside my chest as the Allspark Matrix gave off a strong glow that was seen between Primus's fingers.

"Arise Saberblade Prime, descendant of Solus Prime!" Primus said as I stood up shock running through my frame as Primus gave me a soft smile.

"But, until you are changed for the Allspark mission you're name will be Exia," Primus said making me nod as my team ran over and almost tackled me.

"Oh! My, god! You're a Prime! Well, future Prime but all the same!" Virtue said as Primus chuckles.

We turn to him as a soft glow filled the air, I started to feel drowsy like I was on the edge of sleep.

"It is time my warriors, you're new life awaits I will contact you when the time draws closer for your frame transfer but until then enjoy and live happy lives," Primus said as darkness slowly crept up on me.

But as I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard Primus give a chuckle saying "You're sparkmates are already chosen, they will need you just as much as you will need them,"

I felt darkness claim me as the start of our new lives began.

* * *

Done!

I hope you guys enjoy it! I will try and get chapter 2 out as soon as I can.

In the next chapter, we see life from Exia's Pov and a how he has grown up.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome!

Here is chapter 2! Now the name thing will be a bit confusing more so for me in a way, now.

Also, the groups meeting with Primus will be like a faint dream to them as they grow up so they won't remember much of their meeting with him.

So, while they might remember the meeting it will only be a dream to them since growing up they had to replace human memories with Cybertronian ones.

Here are the pairings for this story.

(Exia) Saberblade Prime/(Orion Pax) Optimus Prime

(Arios) Ventus/Wheeljack

(Heavystrike) Dynames/Ratchet

(Rhythm) Sonicblast/Smokescreen(Fem)

(Nadleeh) Virtue/Bumblebee

(Stella) Artemis/Arcee

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Our new life

 **CYBERTRON**

 **IACON CITY**

 **HALL OF RECORDS  
**

It was a slow day in the Iacon archives as many mechs and femmes came and went, most were younglings who wish to study while others came over to hang out with friends.

Among these mechs and femme was a worker known as Orion Pax, he had red armor on his shoulders, chest, and arms while he had blue armor on his hips and lower legs with his joints, waist and inner thighs were silver. His build showed that he was a bot who was suited to working as he is now a data clerk and apprentice under Alpha Trion.

His bright blue optics took in the information on the datapad he held before placing it back in its appropriate spot. He was so caught up in his work that he failed to notice the figure coming up behind him.

"What ya doing Orion?" A deep smooth voice said making Orion jump and turn around to see the smirking owner of the voice.

"Exia! Don't do that," Orion said as he tried to calm his raging spark.

Eixa chuckles as he watched Orion with golden colored optics, his build was bigger and build for combat due to his military uprising. His joints, hips were silver while his chest, lower arms, and legs were black with his shoulders, hips and helm were nova blue. His audios were a single spike and his face was handsome by many mechs and femmes standards, his lips pulled into a smirk showing his denta. His frame was also bigger since Orion only came to his neck in height.

Exia gave his Mechfriend a smirk saying "What? Can't I visit my lovely data clerk while he's working?"

Orion sighs but smiled as he said "No, it's just that you surprised me that's all,"

Exia nods as he moved and wrapped his arms around Orion's waist while giving his helm a small kiss just above his right optic.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you, I got a break from training so I decided to come and see you," Exia said as Orion nods.

"You seem to be training a lot recently," Orion said having taken note of the less frequent visits of his Mechfriend.

"Something is going on, I've noticed a lot of strange looking mechs hanging around the training areas," Exia said as he pulled back from the hug to let Orion put the last of the Datapads away.

Orion turned to Exia in concern, he had also noticed strange mechs visiting his mentor Alpha Trion lately.

Shaking his helm he decided to change the subject. "How is everyone else doing?" Orion asked as they both began walking hand in hand to Orion's workstation.

Exia smiles as he remembered his group of friends.

"Rhythm is up to his usual stuff while working on a way to prank the head trainer, my sister is trying to help him," Exia said with a chuckle as he remembered catching them planning something as he left to visit Orion.

"Heavystrike is getting his checkup done with his brother Bulkhead and Arios is teaching a class to a group of young in-training medics today, I wish him luck, also Stella is on a date right now," Exia said as he looked at Orion.

"I see," Orion said as they arrived at his workstation, putting the code in the door opens letting the two inside.

Exia smirks as he walked over and sat in the comfy chair Orion had before patting his lap, this made Orion walk over and sit in Exia's lap. He then leaned back as Exia held him close, the warmth of his chest made the data clerk hmm a little as he rested his helm on Exia's shoulders as Exia's own helm rested against his.

"Orion?" Exia asked making Orion look up at him only to gasp a little as Exia pulled him into a kiss.

It was slow and gentle, it made Orion's spark flutter in its chamber as he pressed their chests together. Exia pulled back with a groan as he held Orion close.

"Primus, your spark," Exia pants a little as Orion felt his cheek plating warm.

Leaning up Orion placed a small kiss on Exia's cheek whispering "I love you, Exia,"

A soft and warm smile formed on Exias lips as he said "I love you too, Orion," He leaned down letting their helms touch as they held each other close.

As the two mechs cuddled they were unaware of a third bot watching them, this mech was an old bot known as Alpha Trion. Mentor to Orion Pax and currently had a sad smile on his lips.

' _Orion, Exia, I'm sorry for what must be done_ ' Alpha Trion thought as he looked down at the Datapad with a list of names, designs, and graphs on it.

 **A FEW CYCLES LATER**

Exia frowns as he stood beside his sister, Nadleeh a young femme who was white on her hips, chest, lower arms, and on her feet. While her joints were silver with the rest of her being light purple and her golden optics looking around in worry.

They had just finished visiting Orion and were on they're way to see Heavystrike when two mechs in black armor approached them, Exia went tense since they had basically ordered them to follow them. Not wanting to cause a fight or a scene Exia followed them with Nadleeh close behind.

He stood tense as muffled voices reached his audios, looking over he felt his optics widen as into the room they were in was pushed Arios and Heavyarms.

Arios was a medical mech, he had white armor on his lower limbs, hips, and helm while his joints were silver and the rest of him was yellow while his optics were dark blue.

Heavystrike was a mech with navy black armor all over and silver joints, his emerald green optics held annoyance as he grumbled under his breath before spotting the two siblings.

"They got you as well?" Heavystrike asked making them nod.

"What is going on!?" A female voice yelled as two bots were pushed into the room.

The first bot was Stella, a light red armored femme with silver joints and ice blue optics, she growls looking around the room before relaxing at seeing her friends. Beside her was Rhythm, a mech with silver armor and light green optics hidden by a blue visor.

"Any idea as to where we are?" Rhythm asked as he moved to lean on the wall.

"We are in Iacons research facility, I wanna know why?" Exia said as his audios picked up the sound of someone walking towards the door.

He tensed up with a growl making his friends tense as well, Nadheel moved to stand just behind her brother. She tensed up just in case.

The door suddenly opens and into the room stepped Alpha Trion! Of all the mechs. Exia narrows his optics, why did he get a sinking feeling in his spark?

"Exia, I'm sorry for interrupting you and your friends day but I'm afraid Cybertron's fate may hang in the balance if we postpone this any longer," Alpha Trion said as he brought out a Datapad.

"What are you on about?" Arios asked crossing his arms.

"You have all heard rumors of a gladiator making his way to the council soon?" Alpha Trion asked as he looked at the five young bots before him.

"Megatronus, I met him after Orion introduced us," Exia said as he remembered meeting the large mech and something about him just seemed..off in a way.

"Yeah, I heard some bots talking about him on my way here, his views are different," Heavystrike said as he scratched his helm.

"Yes but the council is uneasy with Megatronus, they fear war is on the horizon," Alpha Trion said before sighing as he typed something in.

Nadheel stepped forward asking "What has any of this got to do with us?"

The elder mech was silent before looking up at the group, his optics old and tired as he said "Because you are the only mechs and femmes who were chosen for Project Spark,"

"Whoa! Back up! Project Spark? Why does that not sound good?" Rhythm asked his visor flipping up.

"Project Spark is the finding and retrieval of the Allspark, the council fears that if war happens then the Allspark could be used to bring Cybertron to its knees," Alpha Trion said as he held up the Datapad making Arios walk over and check it out.

He hmmed before speaking "This data is amazing, this type is nothing I have ever seen before,"

"Isn't the Allspark the thing that helped create Cybertronians and helped Primus merge with the planet's core?" Exia asked remembering a few myths and legends he had read while visiting Orion.

"Yes, this is the main goal of Project Spark," Alpha Trion said as he turned and motioned for the group to follow him.

With hesitant looks, the group of five followed the elder mech out of the room and through a few hallways until they arrived at a huge lap where many mechs and femmes rushed about, among them resting on berths was five frames all in different stages of being built. One frame was complete showing that it was a femme, one that looked very similar to Nadheel.

"What?" Stella asked as she remembered something, words from a dream she had.

"In order for you to go after the Allspark you will need new frames, these frames have been built using both modern and ancient technology. We have based the frames on an organic species and it's strengths that we Cybertronians lack, we are calling them the Military frames," Alpha Trion explained as one of the arms of the frames was attached.

"What are the organic aspects?" Arios asked as he leaned forward to get a better look.

"The ability to produce your own Energon, greater flexibility, and your processors will be more complex, the frames transformation will be more complex. The nanites in the frames will be able to repair both external and internal wounds much faster than normal cybertronian systems," Alpha Trion said as he passed Arios a Datapad.

"But, what of our loved ones? If we agree to this what do we tell them?" Exia asked as the thought of leaving Orion crushed his spark.

"What do I tell Arcee?" Stella muttered as she thought of her Femmefriend.

"And my students?" Arios asked while remembering all of the young bots he was teaching.

"They will be informed that you were chosen for an exploratory mission to search for new planets and life away from Cybertron," Alpha Trion said as he glanced at the young bots.

He did not wish to put them through all of this, the council had grown weary of the gladiator and his views and now with the implications of a war on the horizon it was not looking good for Cybertron. And these young bots had to pay the price for it.

He knew his apprentice, Orion, was Exia's mechfriend and by their interactions future sparkmates. He saw Exia sigh as his shoulders straighten, like the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders. His expression torn, it hurt the elder bot knowing that the young mech was making a very hard choice.

' _If we do this, then we could protect everyone in the long run but at what cost? Gah! I don't want to leave Orion alone but this could save him in the long run!_ ' Exia thought as he groans.

He then looks at his sibling and friends, he could see the worry in their optics but also the determination to help.

"What do you guys think?" Exia asked making Heavystrike huff.

"Eh, where you go I go, I got your back strut Exia," Heavystrike said making Arios nod.

"You'll need some help keeping this lugnut under control and you may require a medic," Arios said as he put the datapad away.

"I'm with you brother," Nadheel said her doorwings twitching as she nods.

"Arcee is gonna be super pissed with me but I'm with ya guys, I'll get such an aft kicking later," Stella said making the group chuckle a bit.

"I bet my skills will come in handy, I'm in," Rhythm said as he crossed his arms.

Exia closed his optics before nodding and opening them again he turned and faced Alpha Trion.

"We agree to help but we would like to break the news to our loved ones, it will let us spend some time with them before the...upgrade," Exia said making the old bot nod.

"That is acceptable, any other questions?" Alpha Trion asked making Rhythm raise his servo.

"Yeah, why out of all the bots on Cybertron why us?" He asked flipping his visor down.

"You were all chosen for your skills and your sparks, each one of you has a spark that is stronger than the average bot, and your skills are the top of your class, you will each be given extra training after receiving the upgrade to prepare you for the mission of retrieving the Allspark," Alpha Trion said as Rhythm nods.

"Seems logical, still seems a bit much though," Rhythm said as Stella nods beside him.

"I will lead you out of the facility, the frame upgrade will begin in 3 Solar cycles," Alpha Trion said making the group nod. (=3 days)

With that Alpha Trion lead the group away from the frames and to the exit of the facility, only Exia paused to glance back at the frames before following everyone else.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Orion hmms as he waited in his home for Exia to arrive, he had gone to work today only for Alpha Trion to give him the day off! So, having nothing to do why not spend the day with his mechfriend?

A knock on his door made him look up and yell "It's open!"

He grins as the door opens and Exia walked in looking a little tense, he tilted his head a bit.

"Had a rough morning?" Orion asked as he got up and walked over to Exia.

"A bit, recharged funny," Exia said as he rolled his shoulders.

"Come here," Orion said grabbing Exia's hand and lead him over to his berth and sat him down.

Exia was about to ask what Orion was doing when he felt his shoulder cables being massaged, he groans at the pressure before relaxing.

He let a purr escape his lips as he said "You have some skillful hands, Orion,"

Orion felt his cheeks flush as he said "Thanks,"

After a few minutes, Orion stopped and just wrapped his arms around Exia from behind, letting them bask in the heat of each other.

Orion then felt Exia tense under his touch, frowning he pulls back asking "Whats wrong?"

Exia sighs turning around to face him a worried look in his optics, he then gulps before sighing.

"Orion, I along with my sister and friends have been...selected for an exploratory mission to help find new life outside of Cybertron, but to be honest I'm worried," Exia said as his spark beated a mile an hour.

Orion smiled saying "You'll be fine, it's just an exploratory mission, you can count it as apart of your training,"

"I guess, it's just that so many things could go wrong," Exia said only to gasp as Orion leaned over and kissed him.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine you'll be with other experienced bots, they'll keep you safe," Orion said pulling back from the kiss.

' _If only you knew, oh, Orion I'm so sorry for doing this to you_ ' Exia thought before his spark pulled in his chest.

An idea struck him, Orion had no work today and he had no training today as well. So maybe they could?

shaking his helm he licked his lips, his spark tugged again making him growl.

"Um, Orion?" Exia said making his mechfriend look at him. "Yes?" Orion asked with a curious look in his optics.

Heat flushed Exias cheeks as he asked "Before I go on this exploration, do you think we could? You know if its okay?" He shifted slightly as Orion blushed a bit.

Orion smiled a bit at how nerves Exia was but, to be honest, he was as well, they had been together for a while now and had yet to partake in any 'inmate' activities. It would be a big step for them.

"Y-yes, we can," Orion said before leaning forward and whispering into Exia's audio "It will also give you something to look forward to for when you come back home,"

Exia's optics darken as a low growl left his lips, he said "You tease, I think some retribution is in order,"

Orion leans back with a teasing smirk saying "Come and get me then,"

With that Exia pounced tackling Orion to the bed as the couple proceeded to spend the day together, each enjoying the company and closeness of each other.

 **2 SOLAR CYCLES LATER**

Nadheel gulps as she stood beside her brother, they were in the lab now and currently stapped down to medical berths.

On one end of the room was the finished military frames, each blank of color and chests open ready for them. Two femme frames and three mech frames.

' _This is really happening, by Primus_ ' Nadheel thought as the medics stood on standby while Alpha Trion watched from above.

"Well, this is it," Rhythm said from his spot he flipped his visor up "See ya guys on the other side,"

"Lame joke, really lame Rhythm," Stella chuckled as five padded robotic arms lowered down to chest level.

"I hope this works," Heavystrike muttered as Arios grunted beside him and tugged at his straps a little.

"Stay strong everyone," Exia said as the robotic arms drew closer.

The five bots jerked a bit as a shock raced through their systems, the shock made their chests open and expose their sparks. Exia grunts as he tried not to panic, he felt so exposed! He took a deep breath as he felt something grab his spark, he bit his lip to stop himself from yelling in pain.

The workers and medics watched on as the robotic claw arms gently tugged at the sparks, it made many wince and look away. While others focused on their tasks at hand.

Stella let out a yell of pain before going limp, her spark now in the claws grip as it carefully moved over to the frame across from her now vacant frame. Nadheel was the next to go limp as her spark was transferred over, the medics went over as the claws gently placed the sparks into their new chambers.

Heavystrike was the next to go limp with Arios close behind, their sparks were transferred over as Rhythm and Exia went limp as their sparks were transferred over. The medics began to check each frame over as the sparks settle into their new frames.

Soon the sound of systems starting up had the medics backing up as the chests of the frames snapped shut, the frame Exia had been transferred to jolted as vents whirled to life and cleared. Exia groans as his new optics came online glowing a bright gold, his body jolts again as he coughed sending dust flying from his mouth as he slowly sat up.

New joints hiss as metal groans, Alpha Trion let a sigh of relief escape him. It had worked, the spark transfer had gone perfectly. He watched as the new frames moved without problems, he looked behind him at the head scientist.

"Gather all records and data about Project Spark and put it in a data cylinder we don't want this getting into the wrong hands," Alpha Trion said making the bot nod before running off to do as the elder bot said.

Down below Exia was checking his arms and systems out when he discovered something, he jumped as a sword replaced his left hand as it gave an orange glow. He quickly retracted the blade, well, that was something to get use too. His weapon system had changed, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around only to look down at Alpha Trion who was shorter now.

"Come, it is time for you to adjust to your new self's and train," Alpha Trion said as Exia nods.

"Very well," Exia almost jumped at how deep his voice became! (Sounds a tone deeper than Peter Cullen Optimus Prime voice, also Ventus sounds like Movie Ratchet and Dynames sounds like movie Ironhide)

"This is so strange," Nadheel said as she flexed her new doorwings.

"I'm loving my new blades," Stella said as she ejected her new arm blades, her voice was slightly different now. (She has her faint Italian accent back)

"I agree with Nadheel, this will take some time getting use to," Rhythm said as his new visor flips down, his hand now four claws.

"I guess this is what the training is for," Heavystrike said as he rolled his shoulders before following Exia and Alpha Trion out of the lap.

The others soon followed as they reached a room where a few mechs stood, obviously their new trainers.

"Well, let's get this over with!" Exia said as the longest training session of the group's life began.

 **4 SOLAR CYCLES LATER**

Exia sighs as he stood in the council's chamber, today after long hours of training and studying the group was finally ready to leave Cybertron and find the Allspark, but according to Alpha Trion, there was one last thing that needed to be done.

So, here they were. Exia stood tense his armor tight on his frame. He looked up as the head of the council spoke.

"It is time, the fate of Cybertron will soon hang in the balance," The head bot said as the newly dubbed Alpha Squad stood tall and proud.

"Exia, your team has sacrificed much for Cybertron but I'm afraid one more sacrifice must be made," Alpha Trion said as he stood on his own platform.

"What sacrifice?" Rhythm asked as he kept his visor down.

"Your names, in order for the mission to remain secret new names must be taken," The head council bot said as he held up his hand making Stella hiss a bit.

"I see and what will our new names be?" Exia asked as his audios twitched.

"Nadheel you have been given the name Virtue, Rhythm the name Sonicblast, Heavystrike the name Dynames, Arios the name Ventus, Stella the name Artemis," Alpha Trion said as he listed off their new names.

He paused before taking a deep breath and held up his hand "Exia, you have been given and blessed with the name Saberblade Prime by not only the council but by the Allspark Matrix itself,"

Exia gasped as something shot from Alpha Trion's hand and hovered in front of Exia, no, Saberblade Prime.

"Arise! Saberblade Prime!" The council members chanted as Saberblade felt a warmth fill him.

He watched the Allspark Matrix before him as it gave off a soft hmm, he felt his chest open as the relic glows brightly before entering and settled before his Spark chamber.

His chest plates closed as he took a deep breath feeling the energy of the relic fill his frame, he looked up at Alpha Trion before turning to the head council mech.

"We will not fail, we will find and retrieve the Allspark I swear this on my spark," Saberblade Prime said his posture holding an air of authority and respect that gave the bots hope.

"From this day forth you will be a hidden Prime, a prime who holds the fate of our world in your hands," The head mech said as Saberblade nods.

"I will not fail," Saberblade said as he turned to his team and family.

The squad was dismissed and lead out of the chambers and towards the shipping docks, a ship known as the Alaxon waited.

Saberblade stood before the ship as his team went inside, his spark heavy at the responsibility now on his shoulders, his home, his fellow bots, his family and his lover. All of their fates now rested in his hands and that of his team.

Walking over to the ramp the new Prime paused to look around the city of Iacon one last time, he had a feeling it would be a long time before he saw his beloved city again. He sighs before stealing his resolve and boarded the ship.

Alpha Trion stood in the docks as he watched the ship take off, he closed his optics saying "Good luck, Saberblade Prime for your journey has only just begun,"

* * *

Done! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed I lost my drive half-way through but I'm trying to pull through!

This chapter was mostly to do with the bots going from normal civilian bots to warrior bots and the birth of Saberblade Prime, and sorry if Alpha Trion is a bit OCC I don't know how his Prime sself-actedwell enough.

Anyway, next chapter! We have a time skip to Earth and Team Prime's humans meeting some new friends.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome!

Here is chapter 3, making progress!

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrival to Earth.

 **MILKEY** **WAY**

 **ON** **EARTH'S** **MOON**

"That's Earth? I thought it would be bigger?" A gruff voice asked as the light from the sun bathed the moon in a pleasant glow.

A deep chuckle responded to the questions asked. "It may be small, but it is full of life," The deep voice said.

"True, so, when do we head down?" The gruff voice asked.

"Soon, very soon," Was the reply as the two figures stood in the glow of the moon as the Earth went about its day and night cycles.

The two figures stood side by side on the moon's surface, a peaceful silence between them.

"It's a shame the ship was destroyed, I could have added a picture of this view to my wall," A young feminine voice said joining in the conversation.

A female figure walked over followed by two others.

"I'd say it was a good thing, otherwise we would be swarmed with Decepticons right now," An older male voice said.

"The less hassle they give us the easier the landing will be," A younger male voice said as the last figure chuckles.

"It sure will, though I always hate the landing part," A second slightly older female voice said as the group shared a chuckle.

"Is everyone ready?" The figure with the deep voice asked.

"Ready sir!" A chorus of yells rang out as the sound of gears whirling to life was heard.

"Let's roll!" The leader of the group yelled as the figures jumped up and changed shape into a more pod-like form.

Thrusters activated sending the five pods straight at Earth, each pod taking its own route as the rocked down to the planet below.

 **ON** **EARTH**

 **JASPER** , **NEVADA**

 **AUTOBOT** **BASE**

Miko grins as she sat on the couch watching her two friends Jack and Raf play a racing game, Bumblebee was watching them as well and cheering the race on from his beeps and whirls.

Bulkhead was having a nice chat with Arcee while Ratchet was working away and fixing a bug on the computer terminal, while nearby reading a Datapad was Optimus Prime who was enjoying the downtime.

Only for a beep to fill the air as a call came in, everyone looks over as Ratchet activates the call.

"PRIME!" A loud yell rang out across the Autobot base disturbing the nice atmosphere that had been formed.

Agent Fowler was now on the screen and looked more than a bit stressed, he was in a meeting room of some kind with a laptop beside him.

"Special Agent Fowler, what seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked as he walked over to the computer.

"Problem? I'll tell you problem, care to explain how five cybertronian meteors landed without you knowing?!" Fowler asked before turning the laptop around to show a video.

On the video, it showed a warehouse in America filled with various bits of metals and metal worlds, most likely a metalwork supplier. The security camera's display showed it was around the early hours of the day around 1 o'clock, the camera flicked for a moment before something shot past it and into the side of one of the warehouses. The camera followed what had flow past it only to see a smoking and slightly burning hole in the warehouse side, zooming in the bots saw a metal pod-shaped object inside.

"It looks like a pod of some kind," Bulkhead said while Bumblebee nodded.

The pod after a few minutes shuddered slightly before it began to split and unfold until a strange bot stood in bare protoform, this made Bumblebee cover his optics with an embarrassed bee and chirp making Raf chuckle at what he said.

"Ah, it's okay Bee! The bot is only in protoform," Bulkhead said patting the scouts back as Arcee rolled her optics.

"It's not like he's naked or anything," Arcee said as they watched the bot in the video looked around at where he landed before carefully leaving the building and running off into the forest nearby as the sound of sirens was heard before the video cuts off.

"That was in Nebraska, the metal storage units there have been taken care of but four more of these guys landed all around America!" Agent Fowler said before closing the laptop.

"How did they get past us?" Jack asked leaning on the railing slightly.

"Hmm, I was upgrading the base's scanners last night it must have been when they were rebooting that they snuck by," Ratchet said as he typed something in.

"The problem is are they Autobots or Decepticons?" Arcee asked holding her hips.

"All I care about at this moment in time is that there are five unknown bots running around the United States of America! Find them before they end up doing something that puts them on the worldwide news!" Fowler said before the call cuts off as he ended it.

"Ratchet, can you pinpoint the bots signals?" Optimus asked turning to look at the medic who huffed.

"Should be easy if I boost the power of the scanners, though it might be difficult if the bots are hiding their signatures," Ratchet said as he typed away.

The map came online to show America, along with five dots blinking around random areas of the map.

"I've got a lock on their signatures, as faint as they are," Ratchet said as Optimus nods.

"Can we establish contact?" Optimus asked making Ratchet nod.

"If I just send out a coded signal, here we go," Ratchet muttered as a screen appeared next to the map.

Jack raised an eyebrow when the following conversation was heard.

"I'm telling ya! The pool water is gonna make me rust!" A male voice yelled annoyed while two others chuckled.

"At least it's not salt water," A young female voice said with a soft giggle.

"Frag you all!" The same male voice yelled.

"Calm down Dynames, they're only teasing my man," Another male voice said.

"Oh! I love the cars here," A female voice said with a slight Italian accent to it.

"I agree with ya Artemis, the music here is stunning as well," A male voice said.

Miko chose that moment to speak up. "I like the sound of these guys!" She yelled making Raf and Jack wince.

"Why thank you! Wait," The one called Artemis said before pausing and asking "Virtue was that you just now?"

"No, but I think we have guests on our comlinks," Virtue said as a deep chuckle was heard followed by a small huff from two other voices.

"About time you noticed," A gruff voice said.

"Shut up Ventus," The one called Dynames said making Bulkhead chuckle.

"Calm everyone, I believe our guests have questions for us," A really deep voice said making everyone calm down.

Only for many optics and eyes to widen as the bots on the comlink said "Sorry, Saberblade Prime,"

" **Another Prime!** " Bumblebee asked with wide optics.

"Greetings, to whom am I addressing?" Saberblade Prime asked as Optimus stepped forward.

"Greetings Saberblade, I am Optimus Prime we are contacting you from our base," Optimus said as a grumble was heard in the background.

"I see, why have you 'hacked' our comlinks?" Saberblade asked curiosity lacing his voice.

"We wished to confirm your intentions on Earth, to see if you were a threat or not to its inhabitance," Optimus explained.

"And to make sure you're not Decepticons," Arcee added only to jump as Artemis spoke up.

"I can assure you we are not Cons, we left Cybertron before the war began," Artemis said as the dots on the screen drew closer together.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked walking forward on the platform.

A low hum was heard before Saberblade said: "I'm afraid our mission cannot be discussed over the comlinks, will it be possible for us to meet face to face?"

Optimus held his hip saying "If you send us your coordinates we will be able to ground bridge you directly to our base,"

"I see, I will meet up with my team and send you the coordinates," Saberblade said before the comlink turned off.

The bots moved away from the computer as Bulkhead said "They sound like a nice bunch,"

" **I can't believe there's another Prime, I thought Optimus was the only Prime around** ," Bumblebee said making Raf translate for Jack and Miko.

"A Prime could have been chosen before the war Bumblebee, there were rumors back on Cybertron of a Prime being chosen but I thought they were only that rumors," Ratchet said as the screen blinks.

"If so then why is this Prime and his team here on Earth?" Arcee asked crossing her arms.

"A secret mission?" Miko guessed sharing a look with Jack and Raf.

Optimus stayed quiet as Ratchet spoke up "Coordinates received,"

Optimus nods as he went over to the ground bridge and powered it up, he then pulled the lever making the ground bridge turn on.

Everyone looked over as after a few minutes the sound of engines reached everyone's ears/audios, Miko leaned on the railing in excitement as she watched five vehicles come through.

The first was a purple and white double racing-striped 2006 Camaro Concept( 1st Movie Bumblebee Alt mode), the next one was a silver Pontiac Solstice hardtop. The third car was a candy apple red Ferrari 458 Italia.

The next to come through was a black GMC Topkick c4500, closely followed by a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle. (Same colors as movie Ratchet, also both Ventus and Dynames have movie Ratchet and Ironhides voices)

The last vehicle got everyone's attention, it was a Peterbilt 379 semi truck. The same Alt-mode Optimus had only this truck was mainly black with Nova blue ghost flames on the front, Miko grins as the vehicles parked in front of the ground bridge as it turned off.

"So, this is the base? Nice and cozy," The silver car said as Miko ran down the steps with Jack and Raf behind her.

"Welcome to the base! I'm Miko!" She said stopping in front of the semi-truck.

The bots grew tense when none of the bots spoke until a low groan was heard in Cybertronian almost like a growl, then to the children's amazement the semi began to transform but unlike the bots, it was more complex more parts moved and shifted into place. The sound of metal clanking and parts shifting was heard everyone watched as the semi grew taller until it reached Optimus height as his arms and helm form. He lowered his arms as his battle mask retracts showing his face as he took a deep breath as parts settled into place on his chest, the wheels on his legs spun before stopping as the rest of the vehicles transformed in different ways.

"Whoa," Miko whispered as the biggest bot looked down at them with golden optics.

"By Primus," Ratchet whispered as he took in the bots before them, never had he seen a transformation like that before.

"Greetings Miko and thank you for the warm welcome, I'm Saberblade Prime leader of Squad Alpha," Saberblade said a small smile on his lips.

Optimus stepped forward saying "It is an honor to meet another Prime," This made Saberblade look at Optimus.

Unnoticed by everyone but the humans, Saberblade tensed slightly at the sight of Optimus and something flash through his optics before it quickly vanished.

"The honor is mine," Saberblade said his left audio base spun around as he looked to his left saying "I believe some introductions are in order,"

"Yes," Optimus nods before addressing his team.

"This is Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead," Optimus said as each Autobot nods or waves.

Saberblade looks at each of them before nodding saying "Quite a team you have, a nice strong one,"

"What's cracking guys?" The silver mech said making everyone turn to him letting Raf see that the mech had a visor over his optics.

"My second in command, Sonicblast," Saberblade said as the silver mech gave a joking salute.

The sound of something powering up made everyone turn to the black mech as Saberblade said "My weapons specialist, Dynames,"

Dynames powered up his twin arm cannons asking "You feeling lucky? Punk?" This made Bulkhead grin.

"Awesome!" Miko yelled as Jack and Raf backed up.

"Easy, Dynames," Saberblade said making Dynames huff.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons," Dynames said putting his weapons away making three Autobots guardians relax.

"My medical officer, Ventus," Saberblade said gesturing to the mech who became a search and rescue vehicle.

"Hmm, nice to meet you," Ventus said while doing a few scans of his team and out of curiosity the humans.

Miko then yelped as she was picked up by an unknown force, Bulkhead went to take a step forward when Saberblade said "Artemis, put her down,"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise them," Artemis said as she became visible while placing Miko down.

"How did you do that?" Raf asked turning to Artemis who stood up to hold her hip.

"Electro-disrupter, it allows me to uh fade into the background or turn invisible for short periods of time," Artemis said with a smirk.

"Artemis is the team's spy and close combat expert," Saberblade said as Arcee eyed the femmes arm blades.

"I can see why," She said making Artemis chuckle.

Saberblade shook his head before gesturing to the last bot with them. "This is the scout of the team and my little sister, Virtue," Saberblade said.

"It's nice to meet you," Virtue said her little helm antenna popping up as she watched the three humans.

Jack stepped forward making the bots look at him, Saberblade focused on him for some reason Jack felt familiar somehow but he didn't know why.

"Why are you here on Earth?" Jack asked as the five bots tensed up.

Saberblade let a small sigh escape him as he said "We are on a mission to find and retrieve the Allspark to revive Cybertron,"

* * *

Done! And cliffhangers! I'm such an evil person. Hehehe.

Anyway, next chapter the bots explain their mission to Team Prime and get settled in.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
